Eps2.5 h4ndshake.sme
(Handshake) | image = File:Ep207.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 2 | episode = 7 | caption = | airdate = August 17, 2016 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on August 17, 2016. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * The handshake establishes the mode of communication used between a computer or server and the devices connected to it, creating an automatic connection. * The extension: .sme files are Smart Encryptor archives. The software is open-source and free, and is designed to encrypt files sent by e-mail. Summary Dom learns Angela's history and is suspicious when the FBI is hacked. Angela confronts Darlene about her and Elliot creating fsociety after remembering the masks originate from a movie they watched many times as kids. Angela settles the E Corp v Washington Township lawsuit, and through Price, she's reassigned to the Risk Management division. But she oversteps boundaries at her first director's meeting. fsociety is able to interrupt Washington's bailout vote. Mr. Robot admits to Elliot that they shot Tyrell. Elliot fixes Ray's website, but also alerts the FBI via the internet after seeing they are selling slaves, drugs and heavy weapons on the Dark Net. Ray realizes what Elliot has done and feeling remorse, lets Elliot go as the FBI arrive. Mr. Robot encourages Elliot to be a leader, making peace with him to benefit them both. A gang attacks Elliot for shutting down Ray's website but Leon stops them; he works for the Dark Army, protecting Elliot for Whiterose. Leon tells Elliot he'll get a letter and to do what it says. Elliot admits to Krista he knows he was never at his mother's, and the viewer finally learns that he is in prison. Episode Notes * Leon references the sword of Damocles when speaking to Elliot. The sword of Damocles was a parable about a court follower named Damocles that wanted to experience the power his king felt. The king let him on the throne, but hung a large sword over it with a single strand to scare Damocles. The moral of the story was that with great power came great danger. Technology Music * "Theme from Blow-Out ''". Composed by Pino Donaggio. Plays in the opening scenes, when Joanna receives a gift from Tyrell, then the two attend a party where they meet Scott and Sharon Knowles. * "Garbageman". Recorded by The Cramps. Plays as Angela rides in a taxi, looking at the trash piled up in the streets. * "Play the Game" from the original soundtrack of ''One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest. Composed by Jack Nitzsche. Plays as his mother's house resolves slowly away and Elliot allows us to see where he's really been since the season opened. Trivia * The music from the film Blow Out is the latest of several pieces from films with stories involving political conspiracies used this season. Quotes * "It's Fourth of July tomorrow. I'm gonna find a barbeque to be miserable at." - Dom * "You guys always thought that you were smarter than me. But come on. You never actually hid it that well." - Angela * "You are my answer. Not the other way around. So thank you." - Ray * " I didn't force you to do any of it. It was all you. Your choice. Truth is, I just followed your lead. People want to follow you, son." - Mr. Robot Gallery fr:eps2.5_h4ndshake.sme Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes